Voices - The Book of Red
by Treci the Dragon
Summary: Is destiny set for all of those that walk it, is destiny but an explanation for people's choices, or is destiny something that only comes with potential. The Voices know, but they only speak so much and only after the fact do you know what they means. Even then, it could be to late.


Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins

This is not what I expected. Here I am, finishing packing, the day of my journey to become a Pokemon master, and I got an email. Lucky I checked my computer, and there it was, an email from professor Oak. He is the local professor and the top expert in the Kanto region. He was also the grandfather of my former best friend.

But, the professor said that he wanted to give me something before I leave. Even if I have to run into Blue, I will be seeing him, since he is a professor of Pokemon, hell he teachers at the local university, and not just Pokemon, but basic biology. There were also rumors that he was previous regional champion, many years ago. But, there was a fire at the Kanto Hall of Fame (only the best get in any regions Hall of Fame) about 10 years ago, with almost all the Hall of Fame persons records being burnt.

I walk over to my bed, grab my pack, and head to my door. I look back, my room was plane; just a bed, desk, and some drawers for my cloths. We didn't have a lot of money, especially after my fathers death over 10 years ago. I breathe out and walk out the door and head down the stairs. I enter my living room, dining room, kitchen combo of my first floor. I see my mom doing dishes, she always does that whens she's nervous. She turns and looks at me, there was a shine in her eyes that seemed like she was crying.

"How are you baby?" my mom asks.

"Mom," I complain, "I'm 18 years old, I'm not a baby."

My mom gave a soft smile, "You'll always be my baby."

I turn and look at our family photo of over 10 years. My mom was slight woman with light brown hair. My dad was a solid man, short brown hair, standing slightly over my mother. I was only 8 at the time and looked like a right bastard.

My mom puts her hand on my left shoulder and look at her. She still had a soft smiler on her face.

"You look just like your father."

"Mom, that's so cliche" I say.

"Cliche or not, its true." She huffed and said, "Now remember, there are many bad people. Don't except anything from strangers, don't just go fighting everyone in the world, and try to make some friends."

"Okay mom." I say, trying to reassure her.

"Make sure to call every once in a while." She says, I start to walk towards the door. I stop and I turn to her.

"I will mom, and you will be hearing how strong I have become."

Mom gave a smile and said, "I don't doubt it."

I walk out the door and head south, it wasn't in the direction of the next town, but it was the direction of professor Oak's personal lab.

I wonder what I'm going to meet on my journey, maybe it will be an awesome legendary Pokemon. I just hope this isn't a waste. I did alright in school, but I couldn't get a scholarship so there was no way of going to college. Hell, I just graduated 2 weeks ago. But, will I even miss this place, probably not. I didn't have many friends, and some of those stabbed me in the back, there was nothing here except for Oak's lab, the university, and the small shopping center. I mean come on, I'm walking and I should be reaching Oak's lab in 10 minutes and it's on the other side of town.

But I wonder what he wants men for, maybe he'll give me a Pokemon, but I doubt it. I do have 5 Poke balls (thats all I could afford), so hopefully I can catch a weak enough Pokemon. I stop and look up the hill to professor Oak's private lab, I sigh and start walking up the hill to his lab.

"Why hello their, it's good to see you Red. I haven't seen you in about 2 years." professor Oak greater me at the door. He was and elderly man, but kept in good shape all things considered.

"Hello professor, it's good to see you too."

"Well, you're probably wondering why I've asked you to come." professor Oak asked.

I nodded in response.

I walk into his large lab, filled with different lab tech, diagrams, and charts. There was tables of books, a large microscope, and (this gave me a soft smile) a coffee pot.

"Well," the professor continued, "I've watched you grow up and I saw how hard you and your mother have had it. So I am giving you your first Pokemon."

I'm in shock, but "Thank you professor, but I can't accept."

"You are worried you are getting it for free, but, my boy, you aren't. You see, you have to take a special device that records data on Pokemon." the professor said.

"So, you want me to collect data on Pokemon." I inquire.

The professor nods and says, "Yes, but this device is special. I know much about Pokemon, but I am interested in their Genome and the DNA helix." He walks over to a desk and pulls out a device and turns and hands it to me. "This is a Pokedex, there is a beam at the end that gets the basic structure of the helix of each Pokemon it hits."

The professor hands me the device and I take it. It is a square device slightly larger than my hand.

"I don't expect you to get every Pokemon," the professor says, as I look back up at him, "But, I expect you to try. Now, to your Pokemon." He had a smile on his face, but I feel off.

"Why, do you want me to do it?" I ask.

Oak let out a sigh and said, "Age is the real killer Red. I can't go out and do this field work. Plus, I have duties at the university and I knew that you were leaving, so this was a perfect opportunity. And don't worry, you get a starter Pokemon, and if you decided to come back and possibly attend the university, I will make sure you get credit for this."

"That's great and all, but why me specifically."

"Because Red, I know you are a responsible boy. I know you won't have your jealously or greed will move you. Unlike…"

"What up gramps."

I turn around and see my former best friend at the doorway with a smug superior look on his face. God, I just wanted to punch that fucker right in the face. He was about my height (maybe a half an inch shorter) with dull red hair and blue eyes. He was more built then I was due to the fact he got to go play sports and be a kid, while I had to work in order to pay for my school supplies, clothes, and other things. It was never my mom or my former friend's fault, but it always left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Hello Blue, how are you doing today." the professor said to his grandson.

"I'm great," he said. Blue then noticed me and said, "What's he doing here?"

The professor said, "Red is here to do me a favor, and in return, I do him a favor."

Blue frowned and asked, "What favor may that be Gramps?"

"That is none of your concern Blue." the professor said.

"Fine then," Blue said with increasing anger, "what favor are you doing for him?"

"Again Blue, that's none of your…" the professor tried to say, but Blue interrupted,

"I think it is, he did betray me." Blue said with fury.

I say cooly, "I think you're twisting that story up Blue."

Blue gritted his teeth, then starting laughing. Then says, "You probably came begging for a Pokemon. I here that you couldn't get in the university with a scholarship. I bet all you could afford was 5 Poke balls."

I blush slightly, with the knowledge of my lack of money.

"Enough!" the professor said, "You are out of line Blue."

"So you're siding with him!" Blue screamed.

"I am not, I am giving him an offer, and I believe he accepted, if I am correct." the professor says, as he turns his head to me, and I nod in acceptance.

"I'm guessing that it has to do with a Pokemon." Blue said.

Before the professor spoke, I said, "Yes."

Blue smirked and said, "Then lets have a battle."

Blue pulled out a Poke ball while I turned to professor Oak. He sighed and should me a table with 3 Poke balls on them. I was about to get the one on the right, but I felt an electric shock run down my spine and I hear something. I turn and see the professor several steps away looking weary and Blue, looking smug. I then reach for the middle ball and I feel a vibration, it feels good. I grab the ball and throw it, releasing a Charmander. She was little above my knee and shining orange and red. Her eyes matched the color of her tail which danced magnificently creating shadows underneath the flame that dance along with it.

Blue got excited and threw his ball and released and Eevee. It was less then half the size of Charmander, with brown and white fur and pointed ears. The Eevee also had a face that match Blue's, absolute arrogance.

"Eevee use tackle!"

Eevee charged towards Charmander, I held my breathe then screamed "Charmander dodge then use scratch."

He growled avoiding the attack and slamming Eevee with his claws. Eve grunted after falling to the ground.

"Get up, get up and tackle him!"

Eevee grunted and screeched charging at Charmander, "Charmander duck and slam him with his tail." Charmander ducked and with a grunt slammed Eevee in the face.

"Now Charmander use scratch and then slam him with your tail."

Charmander with a roar charged forward and clawed the side of Eevee's face, then turned quickly and slammed his tail up against Eevee shooting him across the room and hitting the wall. Eevee had fainted and Blue looked livid.

"Fine, you know what, I know I'm stronger than you and will prove it."

I don't say anything and go to Charmander, I kneel down and pat her on the head while giving a smile.

"I think I'm going to name you Abby." Charmander gave a smile to this.

"Uh, don't you ignore me!"

"Blue, that's enough." the professor said, "You did good Red, and blue, you won't win if you let your anger control you."

Blue, still in a fury, "Whatever, I'm going. Later loser."

Blue then went out the front door. I turn to Abby, pull out the poke ball and put her in it, she roared softly as she went back into the poke ball.

"You did good Red," the professor reassured me, "I just want to make sure you want to do this."

I look at his aged face and saw concern and care in his eyes.

"Yes professor, I will do it."

He gave a large smile, patted my back, all while we walked to the door out of the lab. As we walked out of the door into the rather sunny day (at about 9:30 in the morning), the professor said, "I wish you luck, and do try your best."

I gave him a soft smile, shook his hand, and bayed my goodbye. As I was walking away I feel a tear run down my check, if it wasn't for the professors kindness I may not be able to even leave. I would have to use my poke balls to try and capture a random Pokemon. And if I ran out, well, hopefully the local market was hiring. Everything was better in the past, dad was alive, mom was happy, I had friends, but I can't let this control me. I look at the poke ball, and I think that I have a chance. I grab the red pokedex that had been in my hand since the professor handed it to me, and I pocketed it.

I am close to the edge of the town now, heading north. I look left and see the remanences of an old church. There hasn't been any religion to be around in centuries, there have been cults, but they were filled with insane people, committing mass suicides. It's not even that most people don't believe there is no god, there just went to such extremes. There have been people (mostly Pokemon trainers) that are considered conduits to a possible church, but nothing had ever come from it.

I shake my head out of these thoughts, I have finally reached past the boarder of the town. I take a deep breathe and decide to start with the pokedex entries. I pull out the devices and release Abby, who, after being released, roars a little bit. I bend down and go to eye level of Abby, and I point the end of the device at Abby and a steady beam of red light went out and touched Abby's skin. I got the data and stood up, then I suddenly feel an electric shock over my whole body and I scream. I'm about a mile and a half from the the town and probably another two from a person. I fall to the ground as I feel all my muscles contract and release repeatedly and rapidly. My vision starts getting wobbly; I was seeing the night with fire in the background, an inside of a van, a forest surrounded by bugs, and a giant pokemon in a world where purple, black, and sliver are swirling together.

I then hear a voice. It its both a screaming whisper and whispering scream, and it says "Hear and you will be heard, see and it will be sought, feel and it will be done, believe and it will be faith."

Suddenly, the electric pain stopped and I was panting from the pain that I had experienced.

"Oh god are you alright!" I heard a voice scream. I got up with a groan and looked around for the voice. There was no one their except for Abby; but that is stupid, pokemon and humans can't talk to one another. Abby rushed up to me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay, please be okay!" I was in shock, Abby was the one that spoke.

"Did, did you just talk."

Abby went wide eyed, and said "I can understand you completely."

Abby backs away in complete shock.

"Okay, okay, how about we just stay calm."

"Why do I understand all the words you are saying?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about?"

Abby looked panicked but took some breathes then said "Well, we can only understand about 7 or 8 words at a time, but everything you are saying I understand."

Okay, this was crazy and Abby looked scared. I took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, how about we just talk things out and, uh, I don't know, get to know each other."

This seemed to calm Abby, but the Pokemon still seemed hesitant.

"Okay, I'll start. My name is Red Corazon, I'm 18 years old, I like reading, silence, coffee, and my family, I dislike people who betray friends and assholes. What about you?"

Abby still looked hesitant, but took a breathe and said, "My name is Abby, I'm 2 weeks old, I like warm places, leather, and ambers. I dislike water and eating grass."

I was a little shocked of how young Abby was, but I saw him opening up a bit more.

"So I guessed correctly when it comes to your name."

"I don't know, we don't have names when were born."

"So I am the one that named you?"

Abby nodded his head. This was odd, I ended up naming a Pokemon, it's not uncommon, but when you are actually talking to a Pokemon, it has more weight to it.

"Well, um, I don't know what to do or really what to say. So, um." I say

We both stood their in acquired silence, ew weren't looking at one another. We both then turned and face on another, we looked into each others eyes. I walk forward and I reach my hand out. I see Abby's concern and I close my eyes out of worry. I suddenly feel a warmth on my hand, with a slight point in my palm. I open my eyes and I see Abby holding my hand, giving me a soft smile. I look up and forward, feeling uneasy, but ready to go.


End file.
